Modern manufacturing processes often require that discrete objects be transported between unit operations. The objects may comprise a packaged good or a portion of the packaged good such as a primary or secondary package element. Particular unit operations in the manufacturing process may have specific requirements regarding the manner in which objects are provided to the operation. Containers, caps, cartons, sheet goods and other discrete items may benefit from a handling system which enables the provision to the unit operations of the objects at a predetermined spacing between objects. An apparatus which can consistently provide objects at a predetermined spacing is desired.